Saya: Nintendo X Capcom
by ZombieAxeHero
Summary: Hellbent on reviving a dark force from ages past, a group of sinister beings have banded together to capture a young girl named Saya Kusanagi. All poor Saya can do for now is try to understand what's going on, and there are thankfully many who wish to protect her as much as they can. Little do they know that there's one thing she's desperately trying to keep hidden from them...
1. Life, Dreams and Hope

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE (YOU MIGHT WANNA READ THIS_**)

**_Alright, so this a story that I've had up my sleeve for a good long while now. As I may have mentioned in some of my other author's notes, this coincides with "Star Fox: Next Gen" in that it takes place during the two months before Fox and Krystal got married (which means sorry, fans of that story. Marcus is not in this one.) I was going to finish "Notorious" first, but I kinda wanted to just get the first two chapter of this thing out before I forgot about them._**

_**A quick warning: a rather controversial character is featured in this first chapter of the story. My advice to you is that even though this character is someone that you probably loathe, bear with it because it will pay off at one point. Also, the main character in this story is an OC who you may or may not like because let's face it: you're reading this for when Mario and Ryu (or Samus and Mega Man) duke it out, right?**_

_**So without further ado, let's begin.**_

CHAPTER ONE

**Life, Dreams and Hope**

"NO!" Saya screamed, jolting awake almost instantly. Her eyes darted all around her dark room, ensuring that she was alone and safe but not managing to calm her down.

They were all dying…she didn't know who these people were, but every single one of them was being struck down in front of her very eyes…and all she could do was stand and watch.

"Saya, what's wrong?"

Saya yelped and turned her head towards the door. There stood the orphanage administrator Aiko Minamoto with a blanket draped around her shoulders. She seemed to have been heading off to bed when Saya started screaming. Right away, Saya herself felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"M-Ms. Minamoto, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Aiko sat on Saya's bed and laid a hand on her shoulder. Contrary to numerous tales of nasty men and women running orphanages, Aiko was one of the kindest people Saya knew. She had a smile that could light up the room in an instant, and her blinding white hair made her as radiant as could be. All of the children at this orphanage, especially Saya, loved her like a mother, and why wouldn't they?

"Another nightmare, dear?"

"Yes…I don't know why I keep having them…or how. The people in these dreams…I've never met them before, so how could I possibly have dreams about them?"

"The mind is a powerful thing, dear. You know how they say that imagination is more important than knowledge? Imagination is what creates our deepest fears and most blissful loves. Sometimes it speaks to us. Maybe you will meet this people soon enough."

"But then I'd have to watch them…"

She sighed.

"Never mind."

Aiko smiled and softly kissed Saya's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

Always…Saya didn't like that word one bit. Always meant forever. For all eternity. That was the problem. Nothing lasted forever…nothing but time, and even that was cruel to her.

She shook the thoughts out as Aiko spoke again.

"I was going to watch the news for a little while before going to sleep. Would you like to stay up and watch with me?"

"Okay…"

Aiko flipped on the TV on Saya's dresser, but almost instantly regretted it when the news flashed on and delivered a troubling message.

"A shocking revelation today when Tokyo police chief Jin Hirosaki makes a surprise announcement." said the anchorman. "The announcement regarded the recent string of murders that have been called 'Devil's dues'. Chief Hirosaki had this to say."

The screen cut to a very solemn-looking man in a police officer's uniform as he made a grave statement.

"Two days ago we apprehended Kiyoaki Toshiro, who was under suspicion of masterminding these murders." he said. "Unfortunately, we were wrong…as Mr. Toshiro was found dead in his cell at approximately 8:30 pm tonight."

"Oh, my…" Aiko gasped.

"The actual killer, we can now confirm, is still at large, but thankfully, eyewitnesses managed to acquire photographic evidence relating to the killer's identity. Upon further inspection, it was discovered that this man assisted in the assassination of world-renowned philanthropist Kyle Ryder. Thus, I am issuing a warrant for the arrest and execution of the man known only as Dante."

A picture appeared on the screen, and Saya couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. The "man" was not a man at all, but a boy in his late teens, perhaps early twenties. He wore a worn pair of jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a black jacket with the Union Jack stitched into the left arm. He also possessed short white hair and had a ruby necklace. Most shocking, however, was the five-foot long sword on his back. He was scary, but certainly handsome for someone his age.

"In other news," the anchorman said as he returned. "Another kidnapping in Tokyo, this time in the Shibuya District. The victim, 19-year old Haruka Fukushima, was last seen being dragged into an alleyway by several masked men at about 6:37 pm, and…"

Aiko flipped the TV off when the image popped up on the screen, but it didn't stop Saya from seeing it and being disturbed by it. The kidnapped girl looked almost exactly like her, from the short and tomboyish black hair to the soft brown eyes.

"Like I said, Saya, don't worry about your dreams." Aiko said, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

She saw it did no good. Saya was scared out of her wits now. Aiko sighed, placed a hand on Saya's cheek and smiled.

"Hey, how about I get my dear friend to come in and cheer you up?"

Right away, Saya sat up and smiled.

"Okay!"

"Alright. Wait right here."

Aiko left the room, and before long, something else came in. Something that Saya got out of bed and hugged the instance she saw it. It was Aiko's dog, who actually looked more like a wolf because of how large she was and an arctic fox judging from how her fur was white as snow. Nevertheless, she playfully licked Saya's face.

"I guess I can always count on you and Ms. Minamoto to cheer me up, right, Ammy?" Saya asked.

Ammy barked happily and climbed into Saya's bed with her. All the thoughts of the bad dreams she had been having were wiped away the instant she saw the dog enter the room. She never stopped to question where Ammy was during the day or why she never seemed to be around Aiko, but that didn't matter now.

While she wasn't upset about her dreams anymore thanks to Ammy, Saya was still confused about a great number of things. Who were those people in her dream? Why was this "Dante" going around killing people? It seemed like a shame he'd have to be executed when (or if) he was captured. He was fairly good-looking, but then again, he was a mass murderer. Why did those strange men kidnap that poor Haruka girl? It didn't concern her, but it still scared her because Haruka looked almost exactly like her, just a little bit older.

Ammy let out a soft yawn and nestled her head on Saya's shoulder. Saya smiled, embracing the snowy dog closer and letting her troubles melt away from her.

"Forget it, Saya." she told herself. "Just forget it. Go to sleep. Think about all the good things you have. That always seems to work."

Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep yet again, this time meeting with pleasant dreams that kept her safe and docile until morning.

Since Aiko was busy taking care of some of the other children at the orphanage, she had sent Saya downtown to buy groceries for that night's dinner. She wasn't used to going downtown, especially by herself. Then again, it wasn't that far of a walk, and Tokyo was a beautiful city to explore so long as you didn't get lost in it.

"This city really changes over the years…" she mumbled to herself after she had wrapped up the last of the shopping and began heading back to the orphanage.

As she proceeded, her shoulder bumped up against a passing woman, accidentally making her drop the large roll of paper she had been carrying.

"Oh, God!" Saya stammered. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me get that!"  
"No, no, it's okay. I've got it."

The woman turned to face Saya and managed to severely shock her with her appearance. Her brown hair was cut quite short and she seemed to have a blue star drawn between her eyebrows. For clothing, she wore a brown-and-white hoodie with a white tank top underneath and a very small pair of shorts. She also wore a plastic tube strapped to her back and some sort of spray can strapped to her thigh. It wasn't really her attire that got to Saya, though, but rather her skin. The woman was Caucasian but had spoken in perfect Japanese, and Saya was quite to compliment her on it.

"Oh wow! Your Japanese is great!"

The woman smiled.

"Thank you. Do you speak English?"

"Yes." Saya responded, promptly changing her language accordingly.

"Okay, good. I'm still learning, so it gets kinda tiring after a while."

The woman held out her hand.

"My name is Kat."

Saya took Kat's hand and lightly shook.

"I'm Saya."

"Saya…as in Saya Kusanagi?"

The mood suddenly shifted. Not three seconds ago, they were having a light-hearted and friendly conversation. Now Saya was both confused and scared. This was the first time she had ever seen Kat, so how could she know her name? She hesitated to answer, but then saw no point in doing so.

"Yes, but…how do you know my name?"  
"It doesn't matter. I need you to help me with something."

"You're not one of those people on the news, are you?"

"Which ones?"  
"The creepy people wearing black masks that kidnap teenage girls?"

"Oh, God no. Don't you worry about that."

"…okay. What can I do for you?"

"Follow me."

Kat jogged into a nearby alleyway. Saya was hesitant to follow, but nonetheless slung the grocery bags over her shoulder and followed her. Once they were in a large open spot in the alley, Kat looked up.

"Okay, she's here!" she called.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Saya.

"A friend of mine. He needs to meet you."

"Well, where is he?"

A shadow suddenly appeared above them as someone jumped down from the rooftop. Kat pointed to the shadow.

"Right there."

The figure landed on the ground stylishly and stood upright immediately.

"Quite an entrance." Kat joked.

"Only the best for yours truly." the boy said. "Anyway, good to meet you, Saya…ah, shit. Here we go."

The second Saya saw the figure's face, she dropped her bags and stared at him in horror. It was the boy she had seen on the news the previous night. It was Dante.

"Oh, God…it's…it's you!" she sputtered, cowering up against a nearby wall.

"Uh, yeah." Dante started, walking toward her in the gentlest way he could. "Before you bail on us, could you hear us out for a sec…"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Saya ran out of the alley as fast as he could, leaving Dante to lower his face into his open hand.

"Dammit. You'd think after we killed Mundus, people like her would think I was one of the good guys for a change."

Kat shrugged.

"In their defense, they didn't call you a 'known sexual deviant' like Barbas did. So do we go after her?"

"Nah. I'm a nephilim, remember? With the kind of energy she gives off, it's not like she's gonna be hard to find."

Needless to say, everyone on the street was confused when they saw the thirteen-year old Saya running down the street as fast as she could, and were even more confused to see that she was terrified and panting "He's here…he's after me!" The second Saya got back to the orphanage, she kicked the door open, slammed it shut again upon dashing inside and locked it.

"Ms. Minamoto!" she yelled.

"One minute, please."

Aiko poked her head out from behind the kitchen door.

"My goodness, Saya, what's gotten into you? And where are the groceries I sent you to get?"

"It's…it's Dante! He's here in the city!"

"You mean that boy we saw on the news last night?"

"Yes! He saw me and…I think…I think he wants to kill me."

Aiko stared at Saya for a few more moments before motioning for her to come to the kitchen. She obeyed before Aiko continued her conversation on the phone.

"Apparently she just ran into that mass murderer that's been going around the country…yes, the one with the black jacket…but are you sure? It's still a long ways away and she'll need company…but what about the other children? …oh! Perfect! Ken always seems to be around when we need him most, eh? …alright. I'll send her on her way now. She'll be on the next train to Osaka…alright. Goodbye."

Aiko hung up the phone and turned to Saya with a solemn expression.

"Saya, I'm afraid I need to tell you something a little difficult."

"Wha…what's going on?"

"That was my friend Trish on the phone."

"You mean that blonde-haired woman from America?"

"Yes. Do you remember that young girl who got kidnapped yesterday? How she looked almost exactly like you? Every girl that's been kidnapped has that same basic appearance and I've been growing very concerned for your safety."

"…so what are you going to do?"

"You're going to Osaka to live with Trish for a while. At least until these kidnappings die down."

"But…I…"

"It's okay, Saya. Trish is a very kind woman. She can take care of you."

"But I won't know anyone."

Aiko smiled.

"Good news, though: Ammy's going to come with you. I have to go away to Kyoto for a little while, too, so Ken is going to come in and look after the children while I'm gone."

"But I…I'll miss you all."

Aiko gently wrapped her arms around Saya and brought her in for a hug.

"We'll miss you, too, Saya. But you need to be strong. Don't be afraid of the outside world, because when you need a helping hand, there will always be someone willing to give it to you."

Saya looked deep into Aiko's eyes, somehow knowing that this kind woman knew what was best for her…almost like she was her guardian angel. The moment they made eye contact, it was if their souls had been knit into one. Saya steadily began to smile, given the happiness that she needed.

"…okay. I'll go get packed."

"Good. I'll go find Ammy and book your train ticket."

All of the children were gathered around in the house's foyer as Saya and Ammy came down the steps, Saya with her backpack and suitcase completely packed. All of them looked upset that their dear friend was leaving them, even if it was only for a little while. Saya hugged them each goodbye, as did they with Ammy who responded with an affection lick. As Saya stepped outside the orphanage, a black car had pulled up in front of the orphanage and a blond-haired American man wearing jeans and a red T-shirt stepped out from the driver's side. Once he saw Saya, he gave her a bright smile.

"Hey there, kiddo! Heading out?"

"Hi, Ken. Yeah, Ammy and I are headed to the train station now."

Another one of Aiko's close friends, Ken Masters was best known for being one of the world's most accomplished martial artists. Probably the only one that was better was his rival (though also close friend) Ryu Hoshi, a fighter who had become legendary around Japan. He was great with kids, especially considering he had one of his own on the way.

"Well, good luck out there. And don't worry. Trish is a great woman."

"Yeah, I know. Ms. Minamoto told me…and speaking of which…why didn't she say goodbye to me?"

"Maybe she's a little heartbroken that you're leaving."

"Maybe…it's okay, though. I'll be back before long."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, sweetheart."

Ken ruffled Saya's hair before walking into the house, and as Saya heard the door shut behind her, she and Ammy proceeded toward the train station. All the while, Saya kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Kat or Dante. She was having enough of a bad day having to go off with just a dog to accompany her. She didn't need a serial killer chasing after her.

"Come to think of it…what was that thing Kat was carrying?"

It had been a roll of paper with a large symbol cut out of the center, giving the indication it was a stencil. Judging from how it also had a large amount of white stained on it and the fact that Kat had a spray can strapped to her leg, it would seem she was just your average graffiti artist, but why would she need some like that? And why would she even be near Dante?

"Forget it. I'm thinking way too hard about this."

After about a half-hour of walking, Saya and Ammy finally arrived at the train station where Saya set down her bags by a bench.

"Well, it looks like we've still got twenty minutes before the train gets here." she said before turning to her canine companion. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You stay here, okay?"

Ammy seemed to nod and sat down by Saya's luggage while Saya herself went off to the nearby bathroom. She soaked her hands and splashed some water up into her face, and for a moment stared at herself in the mirror. She was a very pretty young girl, having large soul-piercing brown eyes and short black hair. She was in her last year of middle school, and according to the orphanage's records, she would be turning fourteen in a few months. Several boys had remarked on how cute they thought she was, but she was always too shy to respond properly.

She meekly smiled.

"Maybe that's why Ms. Minamoto is sending me off like this…she wants me to live a little. I guess I can't fault her for that."

Saya went back to washing her hands when she heard the bathroom door open and someone else came in, but the footsteps of that someone stopped right behind her. A chill when down Saya's spine when she heard a slithery voice behind her.

"Hello, Saya Kusanagi."

For a moment, she was about to scream under the impression that Dante had caught up with her, but the voice that had spoken was female. In retrospect, she probably should have screamed because before she had time to do anything else, a slender yet incredibly strong arm had wrapped around her neck and began throttling her. Saya rasped against the woman's grip, thrashing all about in an attempt to get free. What served to make it any worse was when she looked up and got a good look at her attacker.

It was a young Asian woman with her long black hair tied back with only a few strands of her bangs hanging freely. The outfit she wore was one of the most provocative Saya had ever seen, consisting of a violet chest piece that barely covered her up and a pair of white and violet taekwondo pants. Her face made her seem far more sadistic than her actions did, and though her eyes were narrowed, Saya saw that the left one was glowing.

"I've been looking all over for you, honey." she whispered. "I have to admit that you're quite a sneaky little mouse."

Saya continued to gag and wanted to shriek when the woman began to nibble on her ear.

"So adorable…I need you to come with me right now."

Then Saya realized what was going on: this was exactly what Aiko had been worried about. This woman was working with the masked people that had been capturing young girls. The question was what happened to the girls after they were abducted.

Saya wasn't going to stand still and find out, because she was starting to lose consciousness. The second she was able to gather enough strength, she shot her arm up and hit the woman straight in the glowing eye, forcing her to let go and stumble backwards. This gave Saya just barely enough time to run out the door. Ammy's head perked up upon hearing Saya returning, but the second Saya made a step toward her, the woman suddenly backflipped in front of her from seemingly nowhere. She landed a few feet away and spread her arms out like she was going to rush forward and seize the poor girl.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you getting away that easy, sweetie."

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman laughed before her eye flashed a bright violet. She licked her lips.

"Name's Juri. Now that the introductions are over with, come with me."

Ammy sprang to Saya's side and bared her fangs, growling loudly at Juri who simply laughed again.

"Aww, how cute. Your little puppy's come to save you."

"Newsflash, lady." Saya said.

She sank into a karate-style fighting stance. She certainly didn't look like it, but she was rather capable in a fistfight after copying the moves in a lot of samurai and kung fu movies and a fighting game or two.

"I can fight, too."

Juri smirked and rose into a crane stance.

"Sounds great. I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't resist, but whatever. I'll just eat you up right here."

Juri made the first move, and Saya and Ammy promptly ducked underneath her roundhouse kick before uppercutting her leg. Even if Saya had made an impressive first move, what happened afterwards was nothing short of disastrous. Juri bent her knee and clamped Saya's hand with her leg, then wrapped her other leg around Saya's back as she fell and pulled Saya into a bear hug.

"Ooo, nice hit. Doesn't matter now, but at least you tried to defend your OW! Oh, you little mutt!"

Before Juri had been able to do anymore damage, Ammy had dashed forward and slammed her head into Juri's chest. This managed to vault the sadistic fighter away from Saya. By now, a crowd was gathering around and was cheering, encouraging them to fight further.

"Are you people crazy?!" Saya hollered. "She's trying to kill me, for God's sake!"  
"Oh, not kill you, Saya honey." Juri replied as she stood up.

She jumped forward and landed, her face barely an inch from Saya's.

"I'm just trying to beat you with an inch of your life."

Saya shrieked and jumped backward in shock. Ammy jumped forward with her jaws prepared to bite, but Juri performed a quick roundhouse kick and sent her sprawling to the ground. The dog let out a single pained yelp as she hit the pavement.

"Ammy!" cried Saya.

Ammy was certainly not wounded too badly, but she didn't get up. Saya found herself clenching her fists before looking back at Juri. She now felt an emotion brewing up within her. That she rarely ever felt. Most of the children back at the orphanage recognized her as a very timid individual, bought often said that whenever she got angry, she was one of the scariest things they had ever seen even if it wasn't them she was angry at. In this particular case, Juri had single-handedly royally pissed Saya off, and as the saying goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"You bitch!" she shouted. "You're gonna get it now!"

Juri smirked and wiggled her finger.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Saya bounded forward and aimed at Juri's head with a heavy punch. The older fighter blocked and retaliated with an attempt to bring her knee up into Saya's stomach, which was also blocked. Attack, block, counter, attack, block, counter. Saya stayed light on her feet and dodged when she could, but while she was steadily starting to get tired, Juri still had plenty of energy left. One missed attack from Saya was all Juri needed as she vaulted the poor girl high into the air and balanced her on her foot lifted behind her back.

"That felt good, didn't it?" she said sensually, stroking Saya's cheek as her head hung in front of Juri's face.

Juri cast Saya onto the ground again and sank backward into another stance. Saya pushed herself weakly onto her knees and looked through her messed hair at Juri with a distraught expression.

"…what do you want from me?"

"Well, in all honesty, I wanted you to come quietly, but times change. Now…oh, boy, now…"

The fighter's face showed nothing short of maniacal delight.

"I wanna hear you scream."

Something screamed, but it wasn't Saya, for the second Juri moved…

"PK THUNDER!"

What seemed to be a bolt of lightning shot in out of nowhere and struck Juri straight in the chest, propelling her backwards. Saya felt the cool sensation of someone's shadow draping over her and felt two hands on her shoulders before…

"PK Healing!"

Saya's pain suddenly began to subside as a warm feeling pierced her whole body and eased her tension. Once she felt no pain at all, someone helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…thank you. Who are you…"

She looked up at the boy who had spoken and was surprised by how compared to the people that had attacked her before, he looked…well, normal. Like Kat and Dante had been, he was Caucasian. His blonde hair was slicked upward in the front, and he wore a striped red-and-yellow shirt and baggy blue shorts. He was just slightly taller than Saya and a very friendly and welcoming look on his face.

"My name is Lucas." he replied before pointing to another boy fighting off Juri. "And that's Ness."

Ness wore roughly the same clothing as Lucas, those his shirt was blue-and-yellow, his shorts were beige, and he wore a backwards baseball cap over his somewhat shaggy black hair. Speaking of baseball, he blocked a heavy-looking punch from Juri with a baseball bat he'd pulled from his backpack.

"You think I'm not gonna kill you just 'cause you're a kid?" the sadistic fighter asked.

Much to Saya's surprise, Ness smirked.

"Nope. I think you're not gonna kill me 'cause you're an old bag!"

"Why, you stupid little…"

Ness miraculously backflipped over Juri's roundhouse kick and spread his arms up high.

"PK FLASH!"

A large green flash of light appeared above Ness' head before he cast it at Juri. It slammed into her chest and blew apart, sending her sprawling backward. With Juri temporarily incapacitated, Lucas ran to Ammy and used his PK Healing ability on her as well. The dog rose to her feet almost immediately and looked over at Saya before running to her and licking her face.

"It's okay, Ammy." Saya assured. "I'm fine."

Juri clutched at her head, surprised that a simple kid could do that much damage to her. Before she could get to her feet, she had all four of her opponents standing in front of her. Ness with his bat ready to swing, Lucas with his hands throwing out sparks, Saya sunken into a fighting stance, and Ammy growling very loudly. Juri looked at each of them before smirking.

"Not bad. You win."

She got to her feet, though not before leaning forward and whispering in Saya's ear.

"Don't think this is the last you've seen of me, sweetie. I'm not through with you by a damn sight." she slithered.

Saya bit her lip and didn't dare to look Juri in the eye as she pulled back. In a split second, Juri's eye flashed brighter than before, and when the blinding light had faded, she was gone.

"Phew…thanks, boys." Saya sighed. "I…I really thought she was going to kill me."

Lucas gave Saya a warm smile that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"It was our pleasure." he said.

Ammy stood on her hind legs, planted her paws on Ness' shoulders and immediately began to affectionately lick his face. Ness himself began laughing.

"Hey, easy there, girl!" he laughed, petting the dog's soft white head. "Hoo, man, are you big! You look more like a wolf."

Saya and Lucas began to laugh as well, Saya in particular since that was exactly what she thought, and finally hearing someone else say it was fairly funny and relieving.

"Okay, Ammy." said Saya. "Down, girl."

"So where are you two headed?" Lucas asked.

"We're going to Osaka. I need to stay with a friend of my caretaker's for a while until those kidnappings die down a little."

"Caretaker…" Lucas repeated. "…you're an orphan?"

"Umm…yes."

Saya looked away from them for a brief moment. She hated knowing that she had no family. A lot of other children she saw had a mother and father to go back home to, or at the very least some other family member that loved them. Saya had no one. She was all that was left, and every time someone brought it up, even by accident, it left her with strong feelings of both anger and sadness.

"I…I'm sorry." Lucas stammered. "I didn't mean anything by it. I mean…the only reason I asked is…well…"

Saya looked at Lucas in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Never mind…anyway, what's your name?"

"Saya."

"Well, Saya, we were heading to Osaka, too. Did you maybe wanna come with us?"

"Really?!"  
"I mean…if that's okay with you. Ness, are you okay with it?"

Ness gave him a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Sure thing! It's safer and way more fun to travel in a group!"

Everything that had unnerved Saya about Dante and now Juri chasing her was suddenly lifted as she found herself brightly smiling.

"I'd love to! Thanks!"

"You bet!" Ness replied. "Oh, hey, right on time! Here comes the train!"

The train came to a halt, and the newly formed group walked into it along with the rest of the passengers. The inside of the train was quite luxurious, with thankfully no one minding them bringing a dog on board, but Saya had something else on her mind.

"I was wondering," she started as the four of them found seats. "What were those things that you two were using?"

"Them?" Ness replied. "Those were PSI abilities. Psychic powers, pretty much."

"Really? How did you get them?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story…a REALLY long story."

"We have an hour to Osaka. I'd like to hear it."

Ness and Lucas looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at Saya.

"Okay. Just try not to fall asleep." Lucas replied. "Ness isn't kidding when he's saying it's a really long story."


	2. Blades, Claws and Sparks

CHAPTER TWO

**Blades, Claws and Sparks**

Felicia's eyes steadily fluttered open and she gave a light stretch. This was the first time she had opted not to travel in first-class on a train, but she didn't mind it. In fact, she liked it. It was far less formal than what she was used to, and there were a lot more children. That was important, because many children came up to her, all with smiles on their faces when they got to meet her.

"It pays to be famous, I guess." she thought happily. "…literally."

Felicia's cat-like ears pricked up when she heard a soft yawn next to her. She turned her head and smiled at the yellow mouse-like creature that was steadily shaking himself awake.

"Did you have a nice sleep, little guy?"

The mouse turned to her with a big smile.

"_Pika-pi_!" he said.

"Great! I did, too!" Felicia replied with a giggle.

If Felicia couldn't stand seeing children upset, then she really couldn't stand seeing small Pokémon upset. She had seen a Poké Ball for sale while she had been on her way to the train station. She hadn't thought twice about buying it and was delighted to find a Pikachu upon opening it. Pikachu himself was delighted to see that someone so pretty had taken him in. They'd only known each other for a few hours now but they were already thick as thieves.

Pikachu bounded onto Felicia's lap and prompted the catwoman to tickle him behind his ears.

"_Chaa…Pikachuuu!_" he joyfully squeaked.

"You like that, too?" she asked before giggling again. "I guess you and I have way more things in common than I thought."

Suddenly, the train lurched forward and nearly tossed Felicia out of her seat. It wasn't just her, though. Everyone she could see was looking around as though something was wrong. It took her a moment to realize that something was indeed wrong as the train slowed to a stop: they had left the train station only twenty minutes ago. There was no conceivable way they had reached their destination yet. When the conductor appeared in the car, everyone stood up and asked what was going. His only response was to give them a solemn look and simply say "Everyone, please remain in your seats."

Just then, two people appeared behind him, each of them appearing dangerous in their own way. The first one was a very large man with wavy brown hair wearing a pink muscle shirt and pants that looked a tad too small on his incredibly muscular physique, his dangerous aspect being that he had fists the size of a head. The other was a woman with long pink hair wearing a very provocative outfit consisting of a police officer's hat, a white shirt that was far too small for her, a pair of unzipped shorts, a studded choker around her neck and what seemed to be a whip in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"Alright, people." the woman said. "I'm gonna ask you this straight up and I want a straight answer: is there a Saya Kusanagi on this train?"

Everyone looked around the car in confusion, as though waiting for someone to raise their hand or stand up or do something so that these people would leave. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Okay, look, we're not going to kill anyone unless provoked. And what that means is get her up here or I'll be very angry."

Everyone started looking around frantically, practically begging for this "Saya" to stand up. This woman was threatening them with death and if this girl was on the train, she was being the most selfish person they had ever come across.

"For God's sake…hey! Whistle boy!"

The conductor snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir…I mean, ma'am. Yes, ma'am?!"

"You mind getting me a list of the passengers? You needed to check their tickets, right?"  
"Uhh…y-yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Go get it. Now."

The conductor ran off and came back with a clipboard. The woman snatched it from him and steadily read down the last.

"Okay, Kagome, Komiya, Kurono…no Kusanagi?! Dammit! We're on the wrong train!"

"I told you to pick da odder train, Poison." the large man said in a slow and stupid voice.

Poison gritted her teeth and looked back at the muscle man with a furious look.

"Oh, shut it, Hugo! Yeah, you're right this one time, but that doesn't mean you can just rub it in my face!"

Everyone was silent, including Hugo, but that didn't stop a barely audible whisper of "God, what a bitch…". Whoever had said it immediately realized how big of a mistake they had made when Poison suddenly whirled around with a crazed look in her eye.

"Who said that?!" she seethed.

When nobody answered, she immediately began walking down the aisle and pointing her gun all about.

"Let me get something straight to you people: I'm not very happy right now, I can easily make you all very unhappy. So give me what I want and we'll…hey, sit down, cat lady!"

Felicia had stood up with an angry expression and flexed her claws.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what you want Saya for?" she asked.

"That's none of your business, missy. Now sit down before I put you down!"

"I'll sit down once you get lost."

Poison immediately pointed her gun at Felicia and started grinding her teeth again.

"Who the hell do you think you are to try and command me?!"  
"I'll tell you who I can command."

She pointed a finger at Poison and smirked.

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu sprang out as his red cheeks started shooting out sparks.

"_Pika-CHUUUUUU!" _he shouted, firing a large lightning bolt out.

The bolt struck Poison with a tremendous force and sent a painful jolt throughout her body. She screamed in pain, thrashing all about until it finally subsided and she lay on the ground with her hair sticking out in all directions.

"You stupid, little, piece of TRASH!" she growled before smoothing her hair down to the best of her ability. "Let's get her, Hugo!"

Hugo cracked his knuckles before yelling out and running forward to bring his boulder-like fists down on Felicia, who simply rolled out of the way and kicked both feet against his chest. He flew backward right before Poison jumped over him and came at Felicia with the whip, swinging it with all her might. She failed to make contact once Felicia barked out another command.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu rushed forward a breakneck speed and slammed into Poison, knocking her backwards and off her feet. By this time, Hugo had recovered and started swinging his fists at Felicia. It seemed her speed heavily outmatched his power since every attack just sailed over her as she ducked and rolled away from them.

"Sorry about this, big guy." she said before dodging one last punch and slashing at him with her claws.

Hugo let out one small cry of pain before suddenly vaulting himself up and trying to bring his full body weight down on Felicia. She let out a cat-like shriek of terror before propelling herself out of the way, causing Hugo to simply fall flat on his face.

"Jeez, talk about dumb as a rock."

"Oh, you little kitty brat!" Poison growled. "This means war!"

"Don't forget, 'Poison'. This kitty has claws!"

Poison jumped at Felicia with a flying kick, only to be hit in the head when Pikachu jumped up and slammed his own head against hers.

"Ow…y'know, you and your pet mouse there are making this way more difficult than it needs to be."

"Hey, you're the one who threatened everyone with a gun when you're not only outnumbered but outmatched, too."

"Who're you callin' 'outmatched'?!"  
"Uhh…you. I don't see anyone else stupid enough to mess with a Darkstalker."

"A wha…forget it! Besides, Hugo messed with you, too!"  
"Yeah, but he's not a bitch…oh, yeah, by the way. The 'God, what a bitch' person. That was me."

"I figured."

"No, you didn't. If you did, you would have said it about three minutes ago. In fact, there's something in common: we may both be pretty faces but it looks like I'm way smarter than you."

"GAH! THAT TEARS IT! GET UP, HUGO! WE'RE GONNA RIP HERE LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Hugo got up as if on cue, while Felicia and Pikachu both sank down on all fours.

"You ready, little guy?" the catwoman asked.

"_Pikachu pi!_" the Pokémon responded, probably the equivalent of "As I'll ever be".

"I thought so."

Hugo began swinging his fists at Felicia while Poison began swinging her whip at Pikachu. Felicia jumped up on Hugo's arm, her slender physique just barely weighing him down before he threw a punch at her with his other arm only to have that arm jumped on as well. Hugo gritted his teeth and reared back for a headbutt, but Felicia jumped down and slid out of sight before he could finish. He looked all about before he realized she was lying on the ground behind him.

"Bottoms up!" she joked before rearing her legs and giving a sharp kick.

Poison was having just as much luck with Pikachu, as in none. Considering he was both much smaller and lighter than her, as well as an Electric-type Pokémon, his speed was naturally unmatched. Every time Poison aimed a kick at him, he simply hopped out of the way. It wasn't as though he was really that much of threat, she assumed. He was a Pokémon and therefore wouldn't attack unless Felicia gave him an order.

Or at least, that was what she thought up until she made an attempt to whip him. All that happened was he blocked the blow with his tail which had started glowing a steely gray. Iron Tail, a fact made painfully obvious when Pikachu slammed his tail against her foot.

"Owowowow OW! That hurt, you little rat!"

Poison couldn't be sure, but it seemed that Pikachu had grown a mischievous grin across his face.

"Oh, you think that's funny?!"

Hugo slammed his fists down, just barely missing Felicia before she rolled forward and slashed at his face. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the ground.

"Dose claws really hurt!"  
"Sorry, but I'm just defending myself, remember?"

Pikachu leaped up and slammed Hugo's arm with a quick Iron Tail, knocking his companion free.

"Good boy, Pikachu!" Felicia chirped.

"_Pika pikaaa!_" the mouse Pokémon replied.

"Look out!"

Felicia balanced herself on her tail and gave Poison a strong kick to the chest, sending her stumbling backward into a wall near to where the conductor was crouching down in fear. All of a sudden, she got an idea and put into motion by first pointing her gun at him.

"Gloves. Gimme."

Needless to say, Hugo had his hands full with both Felicia and Pikachu trying to bring him to his knees, but he was trained to resist that as much as he could…and Poison would really let him have it if he didn't try his hardest. He made an uppercut at Felicia. She flipped over him. He made a stomp at Pikachu. He used Quick Attack to zip out of the way. He tried a body slam at Felicia. She flipped into the air and landed on top of him the second he hit the ground, this time pressing down as much of her weight as she could to keep him from getting up. Of course, this didn't help her much when she heard Pikachu let out a muffled cry. She turned and spotted Poison holding Pikachu in just the right spot that his cheeks were covered by the leather gloves she was now wearing. Pikachu made every attempt he could to shake loose whether it was by trying to smack Poison with his tail or bite her hand, but it did no good. Ever worse was that Poison had her gun pointed right at Felicia's head.

"You really shouldn't have messed with us, little kitty." she said sourly. "We're dangerous."

Much to Poison's chagrin, Felicia smirked.

"Coulda fooled me."

Poison gritted her teeth and tensed her grip on the gun.

"You stupid little…"

They say expect the unexpected, not the absolute absurd. The unexpected was that Felicia would find a way out of this predicament. The absurd was what actually happened.

It started as a light whistle, distracting everyone, including Poison and Hugo. Then it escalated into a loud rushing noise before a brilliant white light flashed through the scenery. Everyone shielded their eyes and was left in awe when the light had finally faded.

There was a young man standing from where the light had originated, and he looked like nothing they'd ever seen before. Firstly, he had a headband running through his blue hair and his face and eyes made him look much younger than he probably was. Secondly, he wore a medieval form of clothing complete with a long flowing cape, and finally, they could see a sword with a jewel-encrusted hilt attached to his belt.

He looked all about the train car having a look that indicated he had no idea what he was doing here, but then his eyes settled on the calamity that was going on in front of him. All four participants were looking at him with shocked expressions, none of them daring to speak. He smirked.

"Alright." he said. "Who's the bad guy?"

Poison grew quickly infuriated when everyone, including Felicia and Pikachu, pointed at her. Not just because they had done it without any hesitation, but because they had only pointed at her and not Hugo. The man sighed and stepped forward.

"Miss, would you care to explain what you're doing?"

"Uhh…I…"

Poison quickly shook off the stammering and tried to focus on how angry she had been before this man had shown up. Looking him dead in the eyes with a venomous glare didn't help since he was abnormally handsome.

"It's none of your business!"

"Well, it seems I have to make it my business. I can't just let you harm an innocent young woman like that."

"Innocent young woman? She's a friggin' nightmare!"  
"How so? She delivered a few fighting words that you let get to you? That's human nature…though she doesn't appear to be human, but I digress."

Poison growled and dropped Pikachu before stepping toward the man with an irritated look.

"Look, pal!" she half-shouted, jabbing her finger into his shoulder. "I don't know who you think you are, but this isn't your fight."

The man smiled and brushed her hand away.

"Ah, yes. How rude of me. Please let me introduce myself. I am Prince Marth of Altea. And you are?"

"Poison…and I've never heard of Altea before."

"That isn't too surprising. Nonetheless, I will do battle with you if you don't release this woman immediately."

"Yeah? Well I'll tell you what!"

She aimed the gun right at his head.

"Bite me, pretty boy!"

Marth had placed his hand on his sword and unsheathed it so quickly that Poison had almost no time to react, and even then she could only tense her grip on her gun before it slashed through the air and he placed it back in its sheath. Nothing happened for a brief moment, but after Poison tensed her grip again, the gun fell apart. Marth had split it down the middle with a single graceful slash and had managed not to touch the aggressor at all as he did it. Poison's eyes bugged out and she roared before lashing at him with her whip, only for him to block it with his armguard. He smirked.

"So you let your anger get the best of you." he mocked. "This'll be easy."

He detached his cape and sword before assuming a fighting stance. Much to Poison's surprise, Marth was more than a competent fist fighter as she discovered upon him blocking her whip and countering it with a palm strike to her face. He was phenomenal. Every blow she attempted was blocked and countered, and before she knew it, she was on the ground after Marth ahd performed a quick sweep kick.

"Don't just lay there, Hugo!" she yelled. "Get that cat brat off your back and help me!"

Hugo bucked Felicia off his back and came at Marth full force, only for the catgirl to retaliate with a kick to the back of his head as she landed right beside Marth.

"Thanks for the save. Let me return to the favour." she said with a sly wink.

Marth smiled at Felicia's bravery and laughed somewhat when Pikachu hopped in front of them and faced their opponents with sparking cheeks.  
"My mistake. This'll be ridiculously easy."

Poison and Hugo made the first move with the former lashing out with her whip and the latter aiming with a backhand. Marth ducked under Hugo's arm and elbowed his stomach before delivering a sharp uppercut to his chin, and Pikachu blocked Poison with Iron Tail before Felicia curled into a ball and rolled into her at full force. What she wasn't prepared for was when Poison suddenly managed to lock her leg around her neck, putting her in a stranglehold.

"For all the trouble you've caused me, I'm gonna send you to a deep dark place and I'm gonna have fun doing it!"

"_Pika-CHUUUUUUU!_"

"EEEYAAAGH!"

Poison let go of Felicia the second Pikachu slammed into her face and screamed bloody murder when she was suddenly jolted with a high dosage of electricity. Once the current had stopped, Poison was thrown backward into the wall.

Meanwhile, Marth had quickly realized that Hugo was more of a handful than he had bargained for. Dodging his attacks when his arms were almost as thick as tree trunks was enough of a pain. The worse pain was when one of Hugo's strikes connected, making Marth feel as though his ribs had all simultaneously cracked.

Sadly, Hugo wasn't finished. He seized Marth and threw upward before being down with his shoulder broadened. Felicia had seen this ahead of time and gasped. She knew what Hugo was trying to do and managed to react before he did it. She quickly leaped into the air, grabbed Marth around the middle and dove along with him out of Hugo's attack range. They collided with the floor and rolled over it before coming to a stop, Marth lying underneath Felicia.

"Are you okay?!" she asked in an almost panicked tone.

"Phew…that was a little too close for my liking. Many thanks…LOOK OUT!"

He pushed Felicia off and performed a powerful flip kick, nailing Hugo in the chin and sending him off his feet. Upon Marth and Felicia rising again, they stood back-to-back and traded blow after blow with Hugo and Poison respectively, Pikachu jumping in every once in a while to help them with a quick jolt of electricity or Iron Tail. Suddenly, both Hugo and Poison reared back and punched forward at the same time. Thankfully, Marth and Felicia ducked at the same time, causing their opponents to end up punching each other. Once they had enough room, Marth remained crouched while Felicia anchored her paws on his back and vaulted over him with her legs extended, giving Poison a sharp kick as she rose up and punching Hugo as hard as she could when she landed.

Poison gritted her teeth and was prepared to rise and let her rage fly when she heard the loud slide of a sword being removed from its sheath. As soon as she sat up, she found Marth pointing his sword directly under her chin, and as Hugo sat up, he found Pikachu and Felicia ready to strike again.

"You fought decently," said Marth. "But a good fighter knows when to surrender, or at least someone who actually cares whether they live or die."  
"What're you gonna do?" Poison spat. "Kill us?"  
"Only if you give me a reason to."

It came as no surprise that Poison would rather go back and face her angry boss than be murdered. She scowled and wanted desperately to imagine herself elsewhere at that moment, but before long, she gently pushed Marth's sword out of the way and stood up.

"C'mon, Hugo. We're done here."

Hugo stood, brushing away Felicia's hand when she offered to help him up. Regardless of that, he still shot her a passing glance and cracked a small smile. He may have been an unsophisticated brute, but he knew a pretty face when he saw one, and this catwoman was certainly one of the prettiest he'd seen. Hugo left the car without a word, but Poison shot a venomous glare at Marth (heh. You get it?).

"I don't care how hot you are." she growled. "We'll see each other again and I'll make you regret this."

Marth simply smirked.

"Next time we'll do battle by the sword, then." he mocked, tensing his grip on his blade.

Seeing Marth pointing the blade at her, especially after slicing a handgun in two with it, instantly got Poison nervous and she left without another word. The second Marth sheathed his sword, everyone in the car broke out into applause and cheering. Marth and Felicia smiled brightly before standing side-by-side and bowing deeply.

"No need to thank us, dear people." Marth said.

"Conductor, could you tell the driver to get the train moving again?" Felicia asked.

The conductor smiled and gave the catgirl a quick salute before heading off to the front of the train. Felicia returned to her seat, Pikachu jumping up on her shoulder. She patted the seat next to her, a motion for Marth to sit with her. He did so after reattaching his cape and sword, and before long, the train was moving again.

"You were great! Thank you so much!" the catgirl chirped.

"Not a problem. Anything for the innocent. I believe we haven't been formally introduced."

Felicia nodded and held out her paw.  
"My name is Felicia. And this is Pikachu."

"_Pika-pika!_"

Marth took Felicia's paw and gently brought it to his lips. Felicia flushed bright red and gave an embarrassed smile as Marth looked up at her.  
"Pleased to meet you, milady."

"So Marth, how do you get here?"  
"Eh?"

"There was this big flash and then all of a sudden you were there. Where did you come from? There's no way you're from around here dressed like that."

She suddenly realized how offensive that might sound and quickly started waving her hands all about.  
"N-not that you look bad in them! They actually suit you!"

To her surprise, Marth laughed.

"You're a funny girl, Felicia. I like you."

He adopted a more serious expression before stroking his chin.  
"As for how I got here…I'm not sure. I was out scouting and I saw a strange light. When I went toward it, I suddenly found myself standing here."

"Oh…well, do you know how to get back."

"Unfortunately no. This is very troubling for me because, as I said before, I have a very high position of power in my homeland and it can't function properly without me. Really, I just hope they found a proper stand-in until I get back…or rather, IF I get back."

Marth's face fell and Felicia was quick to place her paw on his shoulder.  
"It's okay. If there's any way I can help you, I will."

Marth looked back up with a smile.  
"Many thanks. So what is your profession, Felicia?"

"Me? I'm an entertainer!"  
"Really? How so?"  
"I do a whole bunch of things. Acting, music…really just a lot of artistic stuff. I'm part of a touring theatre group entirely made up of catwomen. We just finished a tour and I'm on vacation right now."

"I see…and Pikachu?"

"He's my pet. I just bought him today."

Pikachu leaped onto Marth's lap and stared up at him with large happy eyes.

"_Pika-pika! Pikachu!_" he squeaked.

"Awww!" Felicia squealed. "He likes you!"

Marth chuckled and scratched behind Pikachu's ears. The mouse Pokémon promptly started cooing in delight.

"I seem to have taken a liking to him as well. One question, though. Where are we?"

"We're on our way to Osaka."

"Osaka?"

"Yeah. In Japan."  
"Japan…I'm afraid I've never heard of that."

Felicia smiled. This man wasn't familiar with a lot of things that existed in this day and age. The perfect chance for her to make a good impression.  
"Stick with me and you'll never forget it."

* * *

_**And there we have our first two chapters. In case you didn't catch onto it, there's a pattern for the chapter content: the first, third, fifth etc. chapters will focus on Saya and whoever happens to be with her at the moment, while the second, fourth, sixth etc. chapters switch to another set of characters, and they'll eventually all link together. I have to say that some of the inspiration for this came from Twilit Smash Nova's "Space and Time Cannot Divide" (which is a novelization of SSBB's Subspace Emissary) that I highly recommend you go and check out right about now.**_

_**For those of you who paid attention, you might have noticed something regarding how I handled the Devil May Cry series, as in you might have thought: "Wait, so Kat and the reboot Dante are in here, but so is Trish from the original series? That doesn't make sense!" Then a light probably came on in the back of your head and you thought: "OH! That means the Dante that people actually like is in here, too! Awesome!" **_

_**...no, I'm probably wrong. Also, please note that this chapters were just a short sampler. The rest of it isn't going to come out for a while because I have another story to work on, so...yeah...sorry. Sad face. ):**_

_**SOUNDTRACK SO FAR (gotta have us some kickass tunes to accompany the action)**_

_Saya, Ness, and Lucas- _"Pollyanna" from Earthbound (SSBM) **-This means I recommend the Super Smash Bros. Melee version. Heads up. You're gonna be seeing this a lot.**

_Marth to the rescue- _"Together We Ride" from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (SSBM) **-See?**


	3. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

CHAPTER THREE

**Out of the Frying Pan…and Into the Fire**

To say the least, Saya was amazed with what Ness and Lucas had to share with her. The first order of business was their age. Ness was thirteen, the same age as Saya, while Lucas was twelve. The second order was where they got their PSI abilities. Ness had gotten his from touching a meteor that had crashed down in his hometown Onett, while Lucas had gotten his from holding his head underwater for a long period of time (which he admitted made little sense now that he thought about it). They were travelling together because Lucas had mysteriously appeared in Onett one night, and…

"…I'm trying to find my way back home."

"Where are you from, Lucas?" asked Saya.

"Tazmily Village. It's in a place called the Nowhere Islands."

"Do you have family there?"

Lucas suddenly grimaced, signalling Saya to drop the subject. That was something that she had noticed about their stories. Ness had a mother and sister back in Onett while his father was travelling abroad. He also had three close friends named Paula, Jeff, and Poo. Lucas, on the other hand, had mentioned nothing about his family or how he had even appeared in Onett. Then again, it looked like he didn't want to tell them.

"Never mind…"

"So what about you, Saya?" asked Ness. "What's your story?"

It was Saya's turn to grimace. She knew her past but dreaded remembering it, thinking about it, and especially talking about it.

"It's complicated…"

"Our stories were pretty complicated, too."

"Yeah, but mine is like really super complicated. I don't like talking about it."

Ness and Lucas looked at one another with a look of concern. They weren't sure what was compelling Saya to suddenly get so introverted, but egging her on to keep talking wouldn't do any good.

"Well anyway," Ness said, breaking the tense silence. "What did that woman want with you? Who was she?"

"She said her name was Juri…and I have no clue what she wanted with me."

"She looked like she wanted to rip your throat out."

"I guess she's just crazy."

"I wouldn't doubt that. I myself have seen a lot of crazy things in my travels."

Saya smiled…until her vision and hearing faded out. What replaced the scene before was a black void with the only thing visible being a strange red mass with what seemed to be a moaning skull in the center. What replaced the train chugging along the countryside was a quiet disembodied voice that echoed from everywhere around her, almost sounding like it was struggling to breathe. Scarier still was what the voice said.

"**Ness…it hurts…it hurts…I'm h…a...p…p…y…"**

Then she heard Ness, and it sounded…it sounded like he was panting…starting to cry. And he said a name. A strange name that Saya could make no sense of. With that, the mass released a gigantic wave of energy right as Saya's vision faded back in. She shook off what had just happened while Ness and Lucas stared at her in confusion.

"You alright?" Ness asked.

"Yeah…just started daydreaming, that's all."

If she were to tell the truth, Saya did know what had just happened, but she couldn't tell either of them that. She didn't need another person thinking she was a hopeless wreck. That face, though…what was that thing?

As soon as Saya noticed that Ness was playing with Ammy, Saya tapped on Lucas' shoulder.

"Lucas…who is Giygas?"

Lucas looked at Saya like she had done something wrong.

"How in the world do you know that name?!"

"I…never mind."

"No, it's okay, it's just…wow. We weren't thinking anyone else would know about him."

"It's a 'he'?"

"Yeah…sorry, but I don't know too much about him. The one to ask would be Ness, but…he doesn't like talking about him. I asked him about Giygas once and he started to talk about him but when he started to mention the battle he had with him…he suddenly looked like he'd never be happy again."

"Oh…heh. I guess we all have our secrets, huh?"

"Yeah."

They both shared a brief chuckle, but somehow Saya got the feeling that Lucas was hiding something even more painful than Ness, and she was even greatly surprised that Ness would have a frightening secret like that despite how he looked so fearless on the outside. Just the way Giygas looked was enough to scare Saya, let alone the way he talked, but the idea that the encounter now had Ness dealing with post-traumatic stress was a testament to how brutal it must have been.

It was like she had just said, though: everyone had secrets…and she was no exception.

She sighed, and as if on cue, the train started to slow down. The three children raised their brows and looked out the nearby window. They were stopping on a bridge that had to be at least several hundred feet over a lake. They could see the city of Osaka on the horizon, relieving Saya when she realized that she was one step closer to absolute safety, but then came the obvious question: why were they stopping?

Then they heard someone scream at the back of the car: "Oh my God! Someone's putting bombs on the bridge!"

Saya, Ness, and Lucas looked out the window and saw in shock that the passenger hadn't been lying. Someone was indeed putting bombs on the bridge, but more shocking was who that person was.

"Juri?!" Lucas sputtered. "How did she catch up to us so quickly?!"

"Why isn't the train moving?! We've gotta get out of here!" Saya cried.

Ness focused his vision toward the front of the train and saw that train's wheels was grinding the tracks at an insane speed but it was being met with a heavy amount of resistance. And then he saw what it was. Judging from how the creature's hand was glowing a dark blue as it held it out at the train, it seemed to be holding the train back with telekinesis (something Ness was quite familiar with). The problem was trying to figure out what the creature was in the first place. It was nearly seven feet tall, and its violet body was toned in an odd way. Its eyes were closed as though it felt guilty for what it was going, and its long purple tail was drooped uselessly on the ground.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Ness muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Juri had laid down the last bomb and looked up to see Saya staring at her in fear. The Korean psychopath smiled devilishly at the young girl and coyly waved at her before casually walking away, holding what was undoubtedly a detonator in her hand.

"YOU BITCH!" Saya shouted after her.

"Everybody move forward!" shouted the conductor as he burst into the car. "Get the front of the train now!

Everyone started to rush forward, squeezing through the door and shoving each other over as they tried to be the first to get out of danger. The three children tried to make their way out into the aisle, only to be shoved aside and tossed all about until Saya was tossed back into the wall where she hit her head against the metallic frame and fell down unconscious.

"Saya!" Lucas cried, rushing to her side almost instantly. "Get up! We need to go now!"

"She's not gonna wake up, Luke!" Ness shouted, bending down and cradling Saya to the best of his ability. "Here, let's go!"

Ness, Lucas, and Ammy finally to get into the aisle just as they were the last ones left in the car. They ran toward the door as fast as they could.

They didn't make it.

Juri activated the detonator and the section of the bridge she had planted the bombs on blew apart, leaving a massive gap. The last two cars on the train slipped into this gap, and their weight strained on the coupling until it broke apart, leaving the car freefalling toward the lake below with the fours innocent victims trapped inside. Gravity forced them to the front of the car, each doing a fair amount of damage to themselves as they slammed against the wall. Ness and Lucas continued to scream in terror until Saya suddenly found it in her to stir awake and see what was going on.

"No…we won't die here…not by her hand."

Saya reached out with her limbs, wrapping her left arm around Ness, her right arm around Ammy, and her legs around Lucas. With that done, she gritted her teeth and let out a loud and almost inhuman shriek, the air around the four filling with a brilliant light and loud wind until they found themselves skidding into the dirt on the lake shore, the sound of the cars crashing down into the water ringing out from a good distance away.

All four took a few moments to catch their breath, Ness and Ammy shaking off the terror of the situation.

"Phew…Saya, what did you…" he started, but stopped and stifled a laugh when he saw the position Saya and Lucas were in.

Since Saya had grabbed Lucas with her legs and she had landed on her back, Lucas had unfortunately face-planted into her chest, and Saya was now blushing as red as a tomato.

"Umm…L-Lucas?"

Lucas groaned as he realized what he was doing, and then yelped before jumping back and skittering away from Saya on his rear end.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Saya! I didn't mean to…"

Saya smiled at him before getting to her feet.

"The important thing is that we're all okay."

"I'll say." said Ness. "How the heck did you do that, Saya?"

"Do what? I didn't do anything."

"You just teleported us to the shore! You just saved us!"

"Ness, I didn't do anything, I swear. Just call it divine intervention or something. Besides, didn't you say you had a teleportation PSI skill? Maybe you did it!"

"Fat chance. I mean, yeah, I do have a teleportation skill, but it's not that easy to pull off. I need to have a good empty stretch of land 'cause if I touch anything while trying to do it, I blow up."

"Uhh…"

"As in my hair stands on end and I get a huge puff of ash in my face."

"Oh."

Ness wanted to further object to Saya's claim, finding it very hard to believe that what had just happened was "divine intervention", but couldn't when Ammy suddenly growled in the direction of the lake. Turning their heads in that direction, the three children saw why: Juri had seen them survive the fall and had dove into the lake from a safe height, now swimming toward them as fast as she could.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lucas growled before getting to his feet. "PK FREEZE!"

A sphere of ice formed in Lucas' hands and he threw it out toward where Juri was. It landed right in front of her and created a giant blanket of ice that wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides. She grunted and kicked, but she was undoubtedly hindered for the moment.

"Won't she drown?!" Saya asked in concern.

"Who cares?!" Lucas panted. "Run!"

And that was exactly what they did. Their legs pumping as fast as they could go, the four ran and ran and didn't stop for anything. They jumped over bushes, maneuvered around trees, really anything so long as they were able to keep moving.

And then came the one thing Saya was hoping wouldn't happen: someone dropped from the treetops and landed in front of them, forcing them to come to a screeching halt.

"No!" Saya cried. "Not you! Not now!"

"Take it easy, kid." said Dante. "Look, I'm unarmed, I'm just walking toward you, and…"  
"BACK OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Sorry, sweetheart. You couldn't do that even if you tried."

Saya gritted her teeth and yelped as she bumped into someone from behind, realizing that it was Kat in an instant.

"You! How could you side with this maniac?!"

"He's not a maniac, Saya!" Kat said. "He's just trying to…"

Lucas and Ness stepped forward with their hands throwing out sparks and their lips curled into frowns.

"She said back off." growled Ness.

Dante did nothing more than smirk.

"Don't try it, kids. You don't wanna know the kind of stuff I could do to you."

"We don't care!" shouted Lucas. "We're not gonna let you hurt Saya!"

Dante opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by a sultry voice that seemed to echo out of nowhere.

"Saya? As in Saya Kusanagi?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, how many total strangers know my Goddamn name?!" Saya whined, clearly not paying attention to the fact that the voice had come out of thin air.

She may have been whining then, but she felt like screaming when she suddenly felt herself seized around the middle by an invisible force, a column of shadows forming around her. All everyone could do was stand there and watch as Saya was steadily driven into unconscious by a shadowed woman who began to chuckle to herself.

"You don't mind if I steal her for a little while, do you?"

"SAYA!" Lucas screamed, running toward the portal but promptly being pulled back by Dante. "Let me go! I have to help her!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid! You'll only get hurt!"

Dante didn't let Lucas go until the portal disappeared, and both the woman and Saya were nowhere in sight. Lucas turned toward Dante with tear-stricken eyes.

"You…you unbelievable jerk!" he yelled, punching Dante's stomach as hard as he could and yet somehow inflicting no damage. "How could you just…"

"Quite frankly, you should probably be thanking me. That thing you just saw was a succubus. She's dragged Saya into Limbo."

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"You can't save her. I can."

Dante turned to Kat.

"Alright. Send me in. Head to the next closest rift and lead me there once I find the kid."

Kat nodded before whipping out the paper from the tube on her back and laying it on the ground, then yanking out her spray can and spraying over the symbol. Afterwards, she pulled the paper back and revealed the perfectly drawn symbol on the ground that began to glow. Dante stepped into it and gave Kat a quick and nonchalant salute before he too was engulfed in a column of darkness and vanished.

"Okay, back up a second!" Ness demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

"Look, guys." said Kat. "All you need to know is that we're all on the same side here. Dante's got this. Let him save Saya, okay? You'll see her again soon."

Kat ran off into the forest, leaving Saya's companions alone in the clearing. Lucas fell to his knees and panted as though he were about to start crying.

"I can't believe I just…I just let this happen to her."

"Hey, Luke, it's gonna be okay." Ness assured, laying a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"How do you know, Ness? How do you know Dante's not just going to rip Saya limb-from-limb once he finds her? We don't know him and he knows that."

Ness was suddenly interrupted by Ammy stepping forward and looking deep into Lucas' eyes…before somehow speaking without opening her mouth.

"Fear not, dear Lucas. Saya is far more powerful than she may appear."

"What the…you can talk?!" Lucas and Ness sputtered.

Ammy seemed to smirk.

"I can't say that your surprise is unnecessary, but I was under the impression that you could communicate with animals, Lucas."

Lucas sat motionless with his mouth dropped open before he answered.

"Well…yeah, but…by that I meant I can understand their barks and yelps and stuff! You're actually speaking a human language!"  
"Ah, I see. My apologies, then. You see, children, my name is Amaterasu."

"Amaterasu…funny." Ness said with a knit brow. "There's a sun goddess in Japan's Shinto religion with that name. Are you saying that you're the same goddess?"

"I prefer to keep a humble profile, but by human definition, yes. I am indeed a goddess."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You simply have to trust me. Are you curious as to why Juri and Dante have been searching for Saya?"

"Sure."

"It is because Saya houses a power that she won't dare reveal to anyone, and as Ness pointed out, she utilized a portion of it to save us minutes ago. She attempted to lie about it in order to keep it a secret, and though I'm not one to criticize a child, it seems she wasn't very good at hiding it."

The two boys took that to mind and began to think: what could this power be? Both were somewhat unsurprised seeing as there was no way they could be the only ones around with PSI abilities, but that was just it. What Saya had done didn't look like any PSI ability they had ever seen.

"What exactly…is this power she has?" asked Lucas.

"She will tell you herself when the time comes. I can assure you that Dante will bring her back, and when he does, we must be there to assist her."

Lucas stood up and clenched his fist.

"Okay! What do we have to do?"

Amaterasu smirked again.

"Your emotions hold much promise, Lucas. I cannot wait to see what you can really do. In any case, we must first obtain an ancient relic in order for me to regain my power."

"Huh? But I thought you were a goddess."

"Indeed, I am, but I have not performed any truly "incredible divine acts" in quite some time. There is a reason for it, but I do not have enough time to explain it to you. I sealed away my power for a time when I would need it, and that power rests near the summit of the Mountain of the Gods."

"Mountain of the Gods…Mount Fuji?"

"Yes. There lies the Celestial Brush. I shall explain more when we arrive there, but I can only make this a request. I am not here to make the two of you do anything, but I am no use to you without that power."

Ness and Lucas looked at each other with nervousness. They were smarter than to just blindly follow a talking dog that claimed to be a divine being, but if they were going to be of any help to Saya, they couldn't just stand around and wait for a miracle. They needed to put their faith in the most absurd of places if they wanted her back.

They looked back at Amaterasu and nodded.

"Count us in."

Amaterasu smiled.

"Excellent! Come! To Mount Fuji!"


	4. Cyborgs and Puffballs?

CHAPTER FOUR

**Cyborgs and…Puffballs?**

A few people took notice of a large shadow in the sky. It was high enough that one could barely see it, but there was no doubt that it wasn't their eyes playing tricks on them. Rumours spread almost immediately amongst the young and naïve about what it may have been. Some said it was just a regular old air liner, others said it was a large military jet, but most of them came up with the most ridiculous thought of all: it was a UFO carrying a squadron of aliens to take over the world. That comment was immediately laughed off, but there wasn't much of a chance of it going away.

The truth was that this ridiculous claim was actually half-right: the object was a flying battleship that had entered the Earth's atmosphere and did indeed carry a squadron of aliens, but though it looked intimidating with its sleek yet rusty-looking exterior (as well as large silver mask on the bow), its passengers were not there for world domination. Many of them were curious to explore this vast world that they had only just arrived at. The ship's captain and his companion were there for an entirely different reason.

No one on the ship, however, was expected the two flashes of light that appeared on the exterior landing platform or the two cyborgs that stepped out and observed their surroundings. The blue one looked over the side of the ship and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you'll wanna try warping us closer to the ground next time." he groaned.

"Cut me a break, will you, X?" the red cyborg shot back. "You probably wouldn't have done much better."

"Probably not, but at least I'd warp us somewhere other than in front of a giant freakin' laser cannon!"

X and Zero delved off to the side as said cannon fired a gigantic laser beam right as an alarm sounded throughout the entire ship.

"Good goin', man! Awesome!"

"Shut! Up! X!"

Numerous threatening-looking creatures toting thick metallic armour and blades began running toward the two cyborgs from entrances to the ship's interior. The two of them smirked.

"Engaging combat mode! Set blasters to stun!" they both barked.

Their hands shifted into small cannons and they began to battle. At the ship's command room, the captain and his companion stared down at the two through the massive window. The captain sneered.

"It would seem we have uninvited guests." he muttered. "A little early in our expedition, but I suppose it was going to happen eventually."

"_Pu-puyo_?" asked his partner.

"No need for that, my friend. They will come to us and we will show them the might of our world."

With their attackers subdued, X and Zero entered the ship and dashed through the hallways.

"It might be worthwhile to look into the ship's log while we're here." said Zero. "There has to be some reason why there's a gigantic battleship hovering over Earth."

"Isn't there always a reason?"

"Yeah…but there's also this thing called building suspense."

"Very dramatic. Anyway, to the command room?"

"To the command room…so we might have to barge through the ship's captain to get there."

"I'm sure he'll be lovely…"

The two pressed themselves against the wall and remained perfectly still as a small group of guards ran down the hallway, then continued to move as quickly as they could, X subduing one guard who happened to be lagging behind the others. After much patience and utilization of stealth tactics, the two found themselves in front of the door to the command room. Zero glared at X and pressed a finger to his lips, knowing full well that X was the kind of person who'd make a big ruckus just for the sake of doing it. X himself just rolled his eyes.

"Don't gimme that look." he whined. "I'm a lot more useful than you give me credit for, you know."

"I know, but there's a reason I never trust you to do things quietly."

The two opened the door and dashed in, aiming their arm cannons all about in case there happened to be someone or something waiting for them. There wasn't, and thus Zero proceeded to the main terminal and hooked himself up to it.

"Alright. Let's see what these bozos are up to…" he muttered.

While Zero hacked his way into the terminal, X looked out the window at the Earth below. It looked so much different than how they knew it. Plenty of water, lots and lots of green, and best of all, no Mavericks.

"Y'know, I really didn't think that time warp thing was gonna work." he said. "But I'm glad it did. I wouldn't mind staying here after we finish the job."

"You and me both, buddy. If I have to deal with Sigma one more time, I think I'm gonna tear my hard drive out…and bam. Got it."

The information that he found was a flight log, and the contents were somewhat strange.

"Seems kind of obvious, but this thing didn't come from Earth." Zero pondered. "In fact, it says that they've travelled almost a thousand light-years to get here."

"Okay, so these guys are aliens." X shrugged. "Doesn't give us any juicy intel, does it?"

"No, but this does: they're looking for Saya, too."

At this time, X raised an eyebrow and quickly came over to examine what Zero was talking about. It was true. There was a profile of Saya displayed clearly on the screen with a plethora of information about her.

"Huh…well, we figured that out. Now let's figure out how to land this puppy so we can…"

"Leave? I think not."

The two cyborgs turned toward the door and spotted two short creatures blocking the exit. One was round and pink with red feet and large eyes, while the other wore a metal mask that looked the same as the mask of the ship's bow. He also wore a small cape and held a golden sword in his hand. Of course, X and Zero had pictured someone a little more intimidating to be the captain of this kind of ship, and then had to bite their lips to keep themselves from bursting into laughter. The small knight narrowed his yellow eyes.

"What seems to be so amusing?"

"Nothing…anyway, you wanna elaborate on why you're hovering your big and admittedly badass battleship over Earth?"

"The Halberd's location is of my concern only."

"And you are?"

"I am Meta Knight, captain of the battleship Halberd, and you, my unfortunate friends, are trespassing!"

Meta Knight slashed his blade through the air and pointed it at the two. Despite how he had just said, he wasn't warning them to get out. He was challenging them. X smirked.

"Well, friend, we'd be more than happy to give you a good fight. You up for it, Zero?"

Zero rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the same time. He may not have been as arrogant as X could be, but he certainly loved a good fight. He spun his wrist, an energy blade appeared in his hand almost instantly, and he made the first attack on Meta Knight. The small knight simply blocked the attack and demonstrated the skill neither X nor Zero predicted: phenomenal speed. He slashed through the air so quickly that they could see the air parting to make way for his blade. Nonetheless, Zero was no slouch when it came to speed, either, blocking Meta Knight's attack and following it up with a charged shot from his arm cannon.

"Not bad." Meta Knight responded as he swerved around the blast. "Tell me: who is your teacher?"

"Don't have one." Zero replied, blocking Meta Knight's blade as it came around for a slice at his head. "I was programmed with sword skills in mind."

"I see. Kirby! Take care of our blue friend, if you please."

The little pink creature zipped toward X and suddenly pulled a giant wooden mallet out of nowhere.

"Holy man, that's huge!" the cyborg yelled before he vaulted away.

The mallet slammed against the ground, causing a resounding shockwave that shook X's circuits but not enough to knock him off his feet.

"_Puyo-puyo_!" Kirby shouted.

"Uhh…what?" X asked with a raised brow.

Kirby dashed forward and jabbed with his stubby arms, generating a quick amount of punches in just a matter of seconds. X just barely managed to block the blows before retaliating with a charged shot from his arm cannon which slammed into Kirby and knocked him a good distance away.

"Boo-yah!" the cyborg cheered. "Doesn't get any better than this!"

Kirby got to his feet almost instantly, rushed forward, and opened his mouth incredibly wide. All of a sudden, a large gust of air pulled X straight toward Kirby, and he was powerless to resist as he was sucked into the little alien's mouth.

"Wha…what the hell are you doing, you little freak?!" Zero shouted.

Kirby made a swallowing motion, and much to Zero's relief, X suddenly popped up in a cloud of dust from nowhere, clattering to the ground with an incredibly dazed look on his face.

"What in the world…" he mumbled before shaking off his dizzy state and looking back at his opponent. "…holy cow, that little pipsqueak jacked my arm cannon!"

Indeed, Kirby now wore a helmet very similar to what X was wearing and had an arm cannon on his right arm, which he now aimed and fired several rounds at X.

"Whoa!" the cyborg yelled out as he dove out of the way. "Little guy's got guts…and accuracy!"

"As do I, 'Zero'!" Meta Knight shouted to his opponent.

Zero blocked Meta Knight's blade and retaliated with a quick slash that nicked the small knight's mask, causing a light fracture.

"Hm…you're better than I imagined. Perhaps I have underestimated you." Meta Knight grumbled.

"Yeah." Zero scoffed. "People tend to do that."

"In that case, I shall not hold back on you any longer. Prepare yourself!"

"Likewise!"

They lunged at one another and locked blades. Sparks flew and grunts were released, but Zero and Meta Knight were of equal strength as they attempted to shove the other away…that is, until X was suddenly launched into the dueling pair by a charged shot from Kirby.

"Jeez…little pink marshmallow's knocking me all over the place!" X panted.

"I was kinda busy with something. You mind getting off me?!" Zero growled.

"Yeah, I was busy, too. I was busy getting my ass handed to me!"

Zero got back to his feet and pounced at Meta Knight with his blade raised, only for the small knight to whip his cape forward and plunge the entire room into darkness. Zero looked all about for his opponent but found absolutely nothing, even after activating his thermal sensors and heavily scanning the environment.

"Damn. This guy's good."

"More than good…"

Zero gritted his teeth and swung behind him upon hearing Meta Knight's voice at his right audio receptor, but his blade only made contact with thin air. X meanwhile continued to fight against Kirby, both of whom could see each other perfectly and continued to briefly light up the room every time one shot at the other. Zero attempted to use this to his advantage, but there was still no sign of Meta Knight, thus confirming that he was a master of stealth on top of being a skilled swordsman. It also didn't help that X and Kirby kept filling the room with loud shouts and crashes every time one of them attacked, so Zero couldn't listen for any movement, either.

"For crying out loud, where is this guy?!"

"Decisions, decisions. Here. Let me help you."

Zero had no time to block Meta Knight as he dropped from the ceiling and slammed into him, sending the red cyborg smashing through the nearby window and onto the deck. Zero could swear that he saw sparks shoot out of his body as he crashed against the metallic surface, but he had little time to sit there and writhe in pain as Meta Knight came flying out of the smashed window, his cape somehow having transformed into small bat-like wings and his sword raised and ready to impale his target.

"Heads up, short stop!"

Meta Knight was forced face first into the ground as X suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist into the small knight's back.

"Well, you took your time giving me a hand." Zero scoffed.

"You're welcome." X replied with a smirk.

Meta Knight shook off the shock of X's attack and prepared to engage Zero again, only to see that both of his opponents were snickering. He quickly realized that his mask had broken off as he felt the cool wind against his face and then looked down to see said mask in two on the ground. He sighed.

"I fail to see how my true physical appearance is that humorous to you."

"It's simple." X chuckled. "A menacing and badass voice is coming from a guy that looks just like the pink marshmallow up there."

It was true. Meta Knight's true face looked almost exactly like Kirby's except for the fact that his skin was dark blue instead of pink. Meta Knight himself scowled before producing another mask from behind him and setting it on his face as Kirby landed next to him.

"Now, if there are no further objections…"

There weren't any, so the conflict resumed. With far more space to do so, Meta Knight shifted his cape into wings again and made use of hit-and-run techniques, swooping in and taking a few slashes at Zero and quickly pulling back before his opponent could counterattack. Kirby and X continued to exchange shots from their arm cannons before Kirby rushed X with the hammer again. X dodged, only for what seemed to be a giant star to come shooting out of nowhere. Kirby jumped on top of it and rode away and out of sight, leaving X to sit there for a brief moment and try to figure out what just happened.

"He was beating me around the bush and then he just decides to go and…wait a minute."

The distinct sound the star had made when it came to Kirby was coming back, but at a much higher frequency. X's eyes darted all around, trying to see where Kirby was coming from, but when he looked up, he saw a fairly good reason for him to start panicking as Kirby, still riding on the star, was coming surging down toward him like a meteor.

"Hoooooooooly shock…"

X had next to no time at all to react to Kirby's ambush, so no one could really blame him for not getting out of the way in time. The Warp Star slammed into the ground and erupted into a massive explosion, vaulting X screaming into the air.

"MAN, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS…oh, yeah. I picked a fight with a marshmallow."

X went hurtling back to the ground headfirst, Zero just barely managing to catch him before he made contact and probably severely damaged a processor.

"That makes us even."

"Thanks RIGHT SHOULDER! BLOCK!"

Zero didn't even need to turn around. He held his blade behind him and blocked Meta Knight's attempted sneak attack. He spun around and struck at him again while X continued to occupy himself with Kirby until the former two locked blades. Meta Knight very quickly gained the upper hand and shoved Zero away, and before the cyborg could recover, he was slashed so quickly that he had no idea how much damage Meta Knight had done…until his sword arm fell off.

Zero stood utterly dumbfounded at what had just happened, X sharing the same feeling as Kirby finally knocked him off his feet. In one swift motion, Meta Knight had his blade pressed against Zero's neck.

"If you value your life at all, you would be quick to accept defeat."

X was tempted to shove Kirby off of him and get back to fighting, but Zero held out his remaining hand and shook his head.

"Forget it, X. They got us."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious. Stand down. We didn't travel back to cause trouble."

Suddenly, Meta Knight sheathed his blade.

"Travel back? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"We utilized a machine called the Phase Distorter 3 developed by a Doctor Andonuts to travel back from the twenty-second century."

"Time travel? Intriguing…how is that possible?"

"Ordinarily, it wouldn't be, but considering my companion and I are cybernetic beings, we had no trouble with it."

"So living organisms cannot travel back in time."

"Not using the Phase Distorter anyway…wait a second, why am I telling you this?!"

X rolled his eyes.

"To your credit, having your arm sliced off doesn't exactly help you think clearly. Not that you didn't already, dumbass."

"Look who's talking. You're the one who got beaten by a freakin' marshmallow."

Kirby knit his brow and started hopping up and down while flailing his stubby arms about.

"_pu-pu yo puyo_!"

"English, dude." X groaned. "English."

"He said that he does not appreciate being called a marshmallow." Meta Knight answered. "In any case, 'Zero'. May I ask why you travelled back through time?"

Zero raised a brow.

"That depends. What are you doing here over Earth?"

"Kirby and I hail from the planet Pop Star, a vast distance away from Earth. We seek a young human girl by the name of Saya Kusanagi."

"Why's that?"

"Simple: to offer her protection. She is being hunted by a threat that could endanger not only Earth but many other worlds beyond it."

"Exactly the reason why we travelled back from the future."

Meta Knight stroked his masked chin and grunted.

"I see. Seeing as we share a common goal and how you and your comrade fought most admirably…"

He offered his gloved hand.

"I ask for your assistance in this task."

"…you cut off my arm and now you want to be allies?"

"As you stated, you are a highly advanced cybernetic being. Reattaching your missing limb should not be that difficult."

Zero rolled his eyes and sighed, but took the hand and shook it nonetheless (after picking up his severed arm, of course).

"Alright. Meta Knight, was it?"

"Correct. My pink friend over there, as I've already stated, is Kirby. And your disgustingly impulsive blue friend?"

X frowned.

"DISGUSTINGLY impulsive? …ah, whatever." he said before giving a nonchalant two-fingered salute. "Mega Man model X at your service. Call me X."

Meta Knight nodded.

"Very well. Come, men. Saya's safety must be ensured."

* * *

"This isn't good. She should have been here a half hour ago…"

When neither Saya nor the train that was supposed to be carrying her showed up at the station in Osaka, Trish steadily grew more and more concerned as the minutes passed until she knew something was amiss. Saya wouldn't have willingly skipped out on her. The two had met before and they had established a close friendship. That only left one other conclusion. It was certainly a stretch, but it wasn't impossible.

Without another word, Trish whipped out her cell phone and dialled a number. It rang for a few seconds, forcing her to roll her eyes.

"Of all the times…"

As if on cue to her irritation, someone answered the phone.

"Devil May Cry. Dante speaking."

"It's me."

"Oh, hey. What's up, Trish? You pick up Saya yet?"

"That's the problem, Dante. She hasn't shown up yet."

"Huh. Gimme a second."

Trish heard a loud thump on the other end of the line and a loud and enthusiastic "BULLSEYE!" from Dante. She smirked. Dante, the devil-hunting son of Sparda, was too preoccupied with a game of darts than saving a young girl's life, even though she knew he was just joking.

"Alright, come again?"

"Saya Kusanagi. The girl I was supposed to pick up here. She hasn't shown up."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm gonna head to Tokyo to look for her, and I need you to get up off your lazy ass and scout around Osaka just in case she turns up."  
"Y'know I'm still back at the shop, right? The shop in the United States…which is a good half-day away from Japan by airplane?

"Dante, this is serious. You know how important that girl is to Aiko."

Dante smirked. He loved it when Trish got uptight. It was both funny and charming, two things that she seemed to excel at aside from her beauty, though he attributed that to the fact that she looked almost exactly like his mother.

"Don't get your ponytail in a knot, sweetheart. I'm on my way."

"Good…and by the way, I heard that 'the guy' is in Japan right now."

"The guy…you mean my fake?"

"If that's what he is."

"Okay, now I'm REALLY on my way."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"That's it?"

Trish smirked.

"Kiss-kiss."  
"That's a good girl."

Trish hung up with a roll of her eyes.

"Idiot…but I guess that's why I like him so much."

On the other end, Dante dropped the phone back on the receiver and lifted his legs up off the desk before slipping on his billowing red jacket. He shoved one last slice of the pizza he had ordered into his mouth before clipping Ebony and Ivory to his belt and Rebellion to his back.

"Guess she really needs me over there." he thought with a smirk. "The party doesn't really get crazy until I turn up, anyway."


	5. SSSensational!

CHAPTER FIVE

**SSSensational!**

"Saya, dear. Time to wake up."

Saya's eyes fluttered open in response to her name being called. She felt horribly weak and every part of her body was aching, not helped by the fact that she was…suspended upside-down?

"Wha…what's going on?!" she yelled. "Let me out of here right now!"

"Oh, but then you'd miss out on all the fun."

Saya fearfully looked all about the room until she spotted a shadow in the corner. Her fear grew to the bursting point when she saw this figure step out of the shadows. It was a tall and curvaceous woman with long emerald hair flowing from her scalp and a skin-tight black and purple suit wrapping up her body. The two things that surprised Saya the most were the bat-like wings jutting from the woman's lower back and head, as well as the unnervingly salacious look on her face.

The woman spread her arms in what seemed like welcome.

"Welcome to my castle, Saya Kusanagi. I am Morrigan Aensland." she said softly, never taking her big green eyes off of Saya for even a moment.

"…what do you want with me?"

"Come now, is that really what you want to say to your rescuer? You were being chased through the forest and I just couldn't help but pull you out of there."

"Umm…thank you, but why am I hanging upside-down?"

"That way you won't resist when I claim my reward. That really seems to be a problem I'm running into lately. People just seem to be so afraid of simple physical pleasure."

"Wha….oh, God, not you, too! Why does everyone suddenly want to kill me?!"

"Kill you? No, no, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. Not like that boy probably does. Shame on him for wanting to hurt such a precious young thing. What's his name?"

"D-Dante..."  
"Dante? …well, that can't be right."

"Why not?"

"I know the real Dante and that wasn't him."

"Uhh…great. So I guess the real one's not a homicidal maniac, right?"

"Certainly not…well, not to humans, at least."

Morrigan reached out and stroked Saya's cheek, prompting the poor girl to buck about in hopes of getting free.

"Come now, darling. There's no need to tremble like that."  
"What are you?!"

"What do I look like?"

"A…a demon."

"Good, Saya. I am indeed a demon. A succubus, to be specific."

"Am I in Hell right now?!"

"Oh, goodness no. You're in Makai. I rule this world, but that's no reason to be afraid of me. I have a reputation for being rather humble when it comes to my social status."

Royalty or not, the look that Morrigan was giving Saya wasn't helping matters at all and she was quick to voice her opinion on it.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! You're really pretty, but…"

"Aww, thank you, sweetie! You're really pretty yourself."

"But, I…I'm not into girls!"

"Really? What a shame. I should fix that."

"T-thanks a lot, but…but that's okay!"

"Oh, come on, darling. You'll think I'm an angel by the time we're finished."

"But I'm only thirteen years old!"

"The younger, the better."

Morrigan gently placed her hands on Saya's cheek, the warmth making the young girl tremble. As she looked into the succubus' violet eyes, however, she began to feel a strange comfort. She couldn't look away for even a second. She felt every single worry lift off of her and felt no nervousness when Morrigan came closer…close enough that Saya could feel her breath on her lips…

Morrigan kept her grip on Saya, but looked away when she heard a small metallic bang from another room.

"Another visitor? Well, the more, the merrier as they say."

Morrigan released Saya's face, though not before salaciously smiling at her one more time.

"Don't you go anywhere. I'll be right back, darling."

Once Morrigan left the room, Saya regained her frightened state of mind. How did she get here, and…Ness, Lucas and Ammy! Dante might have gotten to them!

"Oh, God…I hope they're okay…" she muttered.

She snapped to attention when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She spotted a steadily growing shadow on the wall and saw that the shape of a sword in its left hand.

"Oh, no…how did he follow me?!"

She was about to squeeze her eyes shut and prepare for the worst when the figure that the shadow belonged to rounded the corner. It wasn't Dante, but a blonde-haired teenage boy who gave off a far less intimidating vibe. He wore a green tunic, white pants, brown leather gloves and a floppy green hat. Numerous things stood out about him, such as the large metal shield on his back and his pointy elf-like ears. There were also three glowing triangles on the back of his hand, but most importantly, there was a magnificent sword in his left hand with a long gleaming blade and a blue handle with a yellow jewel in the center.

Saya unfortunately had seen enough to decide that a boy with a sword near her meant trouble, so she began thrashing all about to get free yet again as the boy came closer.

"Get away from me!" she cried.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, Saya."

She stopped thrashing about. His voice was so soft, and his large blue eyes had a gentle look to them. Much to her relief, he used the blade to cut through whatever was suspending her from the ceiling and was quick to catch her in his strong arms as she fell.

"Thank you…but why is it that you and a bajillion other people I've never met know my name?"

"I've travelled a long way to find you."

"But…why?"

"Simple: to protect you."

"So you know why everyone is going nuts over me?"

"It's because they know your secret, and so do I."

Saya froze and let those words run through her mind for several moments. That was enough to send chills running up her spine, but knowing that this boy (whoever he was) had come to protect her helped her calm down. He looked more than prepared to deal with any threat.

"Who are you?"

The boy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Link. I can't really explain how I came all this way to find you just yet."

"Why not?"  
"Two good reasons. One: you won't believe me just yet, and two…"

He furrowed his brow as he looked up and shifted his shield into his right hand.

"We've got company."

Morrigan stopped in her tracks once she saw that Saya had gotten loose, but quickly smiled upon seeing Link.  
"Oh! What have we here?"

"I'm getting Saya out of this place. Stand aside."

"Sorry, but I have a little something planned for her."

"Alright, then. If you'll be so persistent, let's have at it."

Morrigan chuckled.

"Come on. You really think you can beat me?"

"I know. Quite frankly, you're not even practice to me."

"Let's fix that, shall we?"

Morrigan made the first strike, bending her knees and extending her hand forward.

"SOUL FIST!" she shouted.

A large mass of energy shot from her hand and surged toward Link, who promptly blocked it with his shield and jumped toward Morrigan with a loud battle cry, his sword raised high in the air. The succubus jumped out of the way, morphing her wings into several sharp ropes that began whipping at her target. Link rolled to the side, confusing Morrigan when she saw a large blueberry-like object in his hand. She didn't realize what it was until Link threw it at her feet and it began to throw sparks from one hand.

"My goodness!" she cried before jumping away just as the bomb detonated. "You trying to damage my pretty face?"

"Isn't that the whole point of a fight, lady?" Link shot back.

"When your life is on the line, sure. I wouldn't dare kill a handsome fellow like you."

"A fight is a fight. Losing isn't fun, and letting yourself lose is poor sportsmanship."

"You won't let yourself lose to me? Even if I promise not to hurt you too badly? Don't be so prudish."

"I don't even know the meaning of the word."

Here he paused and lean over to Saya, forcing her to lightly laugh when he said "Really. I don't."

Morrigan's wings lifted her into the air, where she began launching spheres of energy down toward Link, who either jumped away from them or blocked them with his shield. Then came a shocking moment for both Saya and Morrigan: Link slashed at one of the spheres at just the right time to strike it and knock it back at its firer. Morrigan quickly morphed her wing into an axe-like blade and swung, striking the sphere back at Link.

"Joke's on you." Link yelled cockily. "I'm the king of dead man's volley!"

And indeed he was. He suddenly spun in a circle as he held his blade out in front of him, knocking the sphere back with such force that Morrigan had no time to put her defenses up before it collided with her. She was thrown back into a nearby pillar, even brutally hitting the back of her head against it. She drifted back down to the ground and sat groaning and clutching at her head.

Saya thought Link would have taken that time to rush forward and finish the job, but that was far from what happened. He sheathed his sword and held out his hand, inviting Morrigan to take it. She dizzily took it…before leaping upward and clamping her thighs onto his head.

"Bad luck, little elf boy." she giggled.

"Hmmlmmhn."

"Eh?"

She loosened her grip enough to let Link speak.

"Hylian. Little HYLIAN boy."

"Hylian, elf, what's it matter?"

She squeezed again, beginning to crush Link's throat as she seductively began to inch her lips closer to him. He started thrashing about, tossing his shield aside and reaching upward to try and pull her off, but she was simply too strong.

"All boys like you are sure to get my undivided attention."

"Hey, succubus!"

Morrigan turned just in time to see Saya running toward her with Link's shield in her hands.

"SUCK ON THIS!" she yelled before swinging with all her might at Morrigan's head.

The single metallic clank that rang through the air as Morrigan fell uselessly off Link and onto the ground where she lay unconscious. Link himself rubbed at his neck for a brief moment before smiling at Saya.

"Thanks. Man, that's what I get for being too friendly for my own good."

"Yeah…um…here."

Link took the shield back and knelt down to feel at Morrigan's neck. Thankfully, he got a pulse.

"Okay, good. You didn't kill her."

"Wouldn't it be a good thing if I did that?" asked Saya. "She's a demon."

"It's not what she is that you should judge. It's what she does."

"And she tried to do things to me that I didn't want her to do…which is bad."

"She's a succubus. It's in her nature. I'm sure she's not really such a bad person. Besides, it would be a shame to let a pretty face like hers go to waste."

Saya grimaced at Morrigan, but couldn't deny that she was indeed insanely beautiful, and she may have acted suggestively but that didn't really make her evil. It would indeed be a shame to kill her for that reason.

"Anyway, what do you say we get out of this place?" said Link.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Lead the way."

Link nodded, and Saya followed him as he ran down the hallway past several rooms and windows. There was very little to see outside other than a dark evening sky, but the contents of one of the rooms caught Saya's interest. Inside was a large bed with a very handsome young man lying in it. She hadn't stopped running to examine him properly, but she managed to see that he had spiky white hair. Lying on the floor next to him had been a sheathed katana and a blue trench coat. She couldn't be sure, but judging from the way his eyelids were twitching, he seemed to having a nightmare.

As they ran into what seemed like a kind of throne room, however, a voice rang from nowhere.

"Oh, man, there you are, kid! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, no…how did he find me?!"

Indeed, Dante had somehow managed to follow her, and as he jogged up to her, Saya raised her fists nervously.

"Stay away, you maniac!"

Dante groaned in disgust.

"Again with the freakin' serial killer crap. Do you just believe everything you hear, kid?"

"Who's this guy?" asked Link.

"He's a serial killer! He killed a whole bunch of people in Japan and now he's come after me!" Saya cried.

Link furrowed his brow and drew his sword and shield.

"In that case, I'm afraid I can't let you come any closer."

Normally, a civilized individual would try to calm the instigator of a fight down and give them a large number of reasons why violence is never the answer. Thus, the instigator and the pacifist would become close allies with the pacifist constantly showing the instigator right from wrong.

Of course as we all know, Dante was not one of those individuals. He smirked and drew his own sword which was about a foot longer than Link's.

"Okay, then. Let's fight."

Link made the first move this time, his downward slash blocked by Dante who followed up with a kick to Link's stomach before slamming his fist into his head. He skidded backwards a little bit and shook off the dizzy feeling right as Dante reached toward his belt.

"LOOK OUT!" Saya cried. "HE'S GOT A GUN!"

Not quite. Dante whipped out not one, but two machine pistols and began firing them at Link, who simply whipped out his shield and deflected them, running full force at his opponent and performing a powerful uppercut. Dante flipped out of the way in time and then blasted forward again with a stab of his sword, Link raising his shield just in time to block the dozens of stabs that shot out a supernatural speed. At the last second, Link shoved his shield forward and managed to throw Dante off-balance long enough to kick him in the stomach and send him sprawling backward, though he still managed to land on his feet in a crouched position.

"Not bad." he said with a smirk. "Looks like I gotta turn it up a notch."

He raised his sword behind him, and with a loud shout of "OVERDRIVE!" he slashed at the air, sending three large shockwaves shooting at Link that ruptured the ground as they flew over it. Link somersaulted out of the way and pulled a bow from out of his tunic, immediately loading up an arrow and firing straight at Dante, who simply slashed it apart in mid-air.

"Like I said, not bad, but you can do much better."

"Yeah. I can, actually. Check it out."

He dug several bombs from his satchel and mounted them onto a few arrows before firing all of them at once. Dante vaulted himself out of the way before a blue light emanated from his sword and it lengthened into a shining scythe, which he threw headlong at Link. The young "Hylian" as he had called himself rolled out of the way before whipping something out of his pocket that made Dante stifle a laugh.

"Dude…is that a boomerang?"

"Yes."  
"Okay, you're gonna use a kid's toy to fight me. Are you serious? That's almost as stupid as that hat!"

"Hey! This is an awesome hat! Can you think of anybody else that could pull off a look like this?"

"Not really. That's why it's stupid!"

"It's not stupid! It matches my outfit, it's nice and long so it blows in the wind…it's just…epic! I mean, what other word can you use for it?"

"Stupid. Which I've used twice already."

Link gritted his teeth, but exhaled and tensed his grip on his boomerang.

"In regards to my 'kid's toy' here, there's a catch to it."

"Okay, then. Let's see it."

Link threw the boomerang straight at Dante, and as it began to spin, Dante saw what the catch was: a tornado-like gale formed underneath it, tearing up ground below.

"Ah…so it's kinda badass."

Dante nevertheless flipped away from it, and lunged forward again, locking swords with Link. They both seemed to be of equal strength as they pushed against each other, their blades tossing out sparks. Each one gritted their teeth harder and harder until Link finally pulled back and swung. Dante blocked, and the two engaged in a series of blocks and counterattacks. Soon enough, Link shoved his shield forward and Dante was attacking and knocked him backward. In response, Dante simply smirked.

"Not bad." he panted. "You're actually giving me quite a workout."

Link half-smiled in return.

"Same to you."

"Let's mix things up a little now."

A red chain suddenly dropping from his right sleeve before he cast it at a pillar behind Link and gave it a strong pull. The bottom section of the pillar broke away, and it began tumbling down toward Link…until Saya suddenly shoved him out of the way.

"Saya, no!" Link shouted.

"Oh, shit!' Dante growled.

The pillar landed firmly in Saya's hands and her knees buckled, shocking the two of them for a brief moment at her phenomenal strength, but not keeping them shocked long enough for them not to act.

Why in the world had she done this? She felt good about getting Link out of danger, but the strain of the pillar's weight was slowly starting to make her panic, especially when Dante's fists suddenly changed into large, red, and glowing gauntlets. He cracked his knuckles and Saya was about to scream when he lunged forward with his fist outstretched. When he made contact, however, it wasn't with any part of her body, but the pillar, relieving her pain when it split apart as Dante struck it as hard as he could.

"You okay?" he asked.

Saya stepped away and Link pointed his sword at the back of Dante's neck. Dante himself groaned in disgust, and Saya yelped when a voice suddenly came from behind her.

"Dante, you think you wanna get the point across before Saya runs off again?" said Kat. "Y'know…like you probably should have done before picking a fight with this guy?"

"Yep. Guess the big calamity was my fault…again."

What was strange about Kat was that she wasn't solidified like Saya and the others were. Instead, she was translucent and wavering, almost like a ghost.

"How…what's going on with you?" she asked.

"I'm in an astral form." Kat replied. "It's the only way I can communicate with you guys while you're in Limbo."

"Limbo?"

Dante stepped forward.

"Yeah. That's where we are right now. Limbo is a dimension that exists between the real world and the afterlife, and was you can probably tell, demons are capable of running amok here. Don't worry, though: you're not in Hell. This particular area of it is kinda weird, though."

"Weird how?"

"Weird as in it's stable. Y'know, the walls and floor aren't crumbling away, there aren't any disembodied voices, big white words on the wall like 'INFECT' or "DIE" or my personal favourite, 'WHORE'S GONNA DIE'…yeah, stuff like that. This joint doesn't have it."

"But…why am I here?"

"That succubus dragged you in. Kat conjured up a gate for me to get in and save you."

Kat turned to Link with a raised eyebrow.

"Though that honestly begs the question of how you got in. You don't look like a nephilim."

"A what?" asked Link.

"A cross between an angel and a demon. That's what Dante is."

"Hm. That explains the serial killings, then."

Dante rolled his eyes and started digging around in his pocket.

"Okay, Saya." he said. "You know those people I killed…which, yes, I admit to killing them, but you saw that they looked like normal people, right?"

"Um…s-sure."

"Here's what they really look like."

The items he dug out were a couple of photographs, and Saya was shocked at their subjects. The corpses looked nothing like they had before. They all had blackened eyes, disfigured faces, sharp claws, and a generally unpleasant look to them.

"What in the world are those things?!"

"Demons." Dante replied, putting the pictures back in his pocket before placing a hand on her shoulder. "We kill demons, not people. And it's come to our attention that there are indeed a few demons after you."

"Yeah, I noticed…"

"So, 'Link', as it turns out, we're all on the same side here."

"That's why we've been looking for you, Saya." said Kat. "We want to protect you."

Saya's heart skipped a beat and she stood in a state of thoughtlessness before giving a response.

"Can you…please tell me what's going on?"

"We'd be more than happy to." Dante started, before hearing footsteps and turning toward the source, scowling as he did so. "But it looks like the queen bee's woken up."

Indeed, Morrigan had woken up and was smiling at her "guests". Now Saya could see that she had barely done any damage to the succubus, leaving only a small bruise on her head.

"You play so rough, Saya dear." she giggled. "I like it."

"Look, lady." Dante growled as he whipped out his guns again. "Why don't you hightail that skinbag you call an ass out of here before I pump it full of lead?"

"Oh, don't tell me. You're 'Dante', right?"

"Yeah…and why the air quotes around my name?"

"Because you're not the real Dante."

"It may be an uncommon name, but I prefer to be addressed by Dante the Demon Killer. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No, actually. I don't. The real Dante's a lot better-looking than you and isn't this big of an emo douche."

"Hey, who are you calling an emo douche?!"

"You."

Morrigan smiled and began stepping toward the group, putting as much hip movement into her strides as she could.

"That said, you're still quite a good-looking boy, even if you don't look nearly as good as the real Dante. Your blonde-haired companion, on the other hand…my goodness, dear, you're so feisty. What's your name?"

Link looked all around in moderate confusion before answering.

"Link."

"Link…hm. Sounds kind of familiar."

"It's not that uncommon of a name, either. Quite a few of my ancestors were also named Link."

"I know. There's so many…oh, damn, you sneaky little devils, you!"

Kat had used her spray can to quickly whip up a portal underneath the group's feet while Link had Morrigan distracted, and they were gone in mere seconds. Morrigan bit her lip and chuckled to herself. She knew that she couldn't go out the same way and tracking Saya down would be quite a daunting task with Dante and Link both protecting her like that, but that was what made it fun for her.

"Oh, Saya…I won't let you get away that easy."

* * *

Saya was more than pleased to see the sky once again. She didn't know how long she'd been away from it, but it didn't really matter. As she looked around, however, she saw the last thing she was expecting to see: she and her three companions were surrounded by police officers, all of them pointing guns at Dante.

"Whoa…who called in the cavalry?" Dante grumbled. "Not cool, man."

A brown-haired Chinese woman in a blue-and-gold uniform stepped forward. Saya was quick to notice spiked bands around her wrists as well as tall white boots on her feet.

"Don't move, Dante. There's nowhere for you to run."

"Actually, there's quite a lot of places for me to run, but I don't feel like it right now. Who might you be, gorgeous?" Dante asked, seeming to try and break the ice.

"Keep your flattery to yourself. My name is Xiang Chun-Li. I'm with Interpol."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Interpol?"

"International police force, pretty much." Dante replied, before looking back at Chun-Li with a grimace at what that probably meant. "Soooo…"

Chun-Li rolled her eyes before forcibly tuning Dante around and pinning his arms behind his back, finishing off by handcuffing them.

"Yeah. You're going to jail for a long time, smartass."

"Aaaaah, shit…"

That brought about a heavy amount of confusion for all three of Dante's comrades. He was a nephilim and could therefore over power Chun-Li and her fellow officers in seconds, so why wasn't he? Saya continued to ponder this without realizing that Link and Kat were now looking at her as they came to a revelation. Dante had done it for her because when he fought back, he killed, and he knew that Saya was scared enough without someone winding up dead in front of her.

That was the one thing that Saya felt now more than ever. Fear. She was scared for her friends that she'd been with before getting sucked into Limbo. She was scared of Juri, and now she was also scared of Morrigan. She was scared that there was something about Link and Dante that would come back and haunt not only them but her as well. But most of all, she was scared of the future. Of what might happen when she least expected it.

For now, she didn't really have time to worry about all of that and chose to be scared for Dante because in Japan, there was only one fate that awaited convicted serial killers.

* * *

_**Naming the dog Ammy made it way too obvious, didn't it?**_

_**So that's Earthbound/Mother, Fire Emblem, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Final Fight, Okami, Devil May Cry, Pokémon, Kirby, Mega Man, and now Legend of Zelda down...and only Mario, Donkey Kong, Metroid, Resident Evil, Dead Rising, Sin and Punishment, No More Heroes...wait a minute, "No More Heroes"? **_

_**So who's next to make an appearance? Starts with a K and is from a series I've written about three times now.**_

_**SOUNDTRACK SO FAR**_

_Saya, Ness, and Lucas- _"Pollyanna" from Earthbound (SSBM)

_Marth to the rescue- _"Together We Ride" from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (SSBM)

_X and Zero versus Kirby and Meta Knight- _"Meta Knight's Revenge" from Kirby Super Star (SSBB) **- If the other one meant use the Melee version, you probably know what this means.**

_Link versus Morrigan- _Morrigan's theme from Marvel versus Capcom 3

_Link versus Dante- _"Never Surrender" from DmC: Devil May Cry


End file.
